


tell me a joke and i'll kiss softly your lips

by piperitsa



Category: American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, First Kiss, First Time, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Lesbian Sex, Praise Kink, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22162405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piperitsa/pseuds/piperitsa
Summary: misty does stand-up comedy,cordelia happens to be in one of her shows.
Relationships: Misty Day/Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode
Kudos: 42





	tell me a joke and i'll kiss softly your lips

"You're going out tonight!' Madison walked loudly among the hallways.

"What?" Cordelia asked confused.

"You need to see the world Cords,a Supreme isn't fun at all when she's doing a marathon of the Real Housewives on a Saturday night." Madison walked into Cordelia's bedroom,grabbed the remote from her hands and turned the TV off.

"Leave me alone Madison, I'm fine by myself" Cordelia complained.

"That's the problem, you've been alone for too long! Are you still mourning for that asshole Hank or something?" Madison said in a very bitchy tone and crossed her arms, showing her that she was determined to get her out of bed.

"No,not at all Madison" Cordelia cringed when she heard Hank's name.Disgusted by the images of her ex husband she tossed the covers.Cordelia thought again Madison's proposal.

"One night,and if I don't have fun then you won't annoy me again,deal?" Cordelia stood up, straightened her pijama pants and offered her hand to Madison for a handshake.

"Deal!" Madison squeezed Cordelia's palm against hers.

"Now let's get you an outfit" Madison said and moved towards the Supreme's closet.

* * *

"I've never been to a stand-up comedy before" Cordelia confessed in the middle of the drive.

"Don't worry about it,I haven't been to many either" Zoe said and smiled at her.

"Queenie,I swear to Satan if this one ain't funny I'll fucking put you on fire" Madison half joked and stared at her nails.

"She sure is, I guerante you that" Queenie answered but didn't pay much attention to her threats.

Cordelia was feeling more excited than usual.She had stayed inside the Academy for so many weeks and she wanted to have at least some fun.Also the fact they were going to see a woman perform tonight caught her attention even more.

After her divorce with Hank she was being absolutely miserable, eating junk food, listening to 80s ballads and of course lazing around in bed while watching trashy television programs.That wasn't the way a Supreme should behave,at least not for that long.

She was being sad and she knew it.So she made a promise to herself on the way there,to not let herself fall apart like that ever again.

"What's her name?" Cordelia asked full of curiosity.

"Misty Day".

* * *

"Welcome everybody! I'm Misty Day and for the next hour I'm here to make you spill your drinks out of your noses" the blonde woman said joyfully as she grabbed the microphone.

Cordelia was stunned.She wasn't expecting her to be so pretty.She just couldn't keep her eyes off her,from the moment she saw her.Her blonde curly hair,her big blue eyes and of course her slender silhouette made it really hard for her not to stare at her in such way.

She tried to keep up with her jokes.She wasn't just funny,she was hilarious,Cordelia couldn't remember herself laughing so hard.Her humour was very clever and mainly sarcastic but in a clever way.Of course she joked about sex,daily problems, relationships and all but she just knew how not to be offensive.

She also joked about her being a lesbian and that couldn't intrigue Cordelia any more.

By the end of Misty's show,Cordelia felt Queenie's elbow poking her arm.

"Tell me how was it overall for you?" Queenie asked her and drunk the rest of her Martini.

"It was great haven't laughed that much in my life, I wasn't expecting that you know" Cordelia said and she definitely wasn't lying.

"Wanna meet her?" Queenie asked and now all the girls were listening to their conversation.

"What?" The look on Cordelia's face was undescribable,she sure wasn't expecting that offer.

"Jeez Cords, it's not like she's Brad Pitt in his early thirties" Madison laughed out loud.

"Misty is an old friend of mine,so yeah it's not a big deal for me to introduce you to her, besides we all saw how you were staring at her,you were practically drooling" Queenie joked as she paid for her drink and got up from her chair.

"You know what they say about comedians" Madison winked and walked with Zoe to the club's exit.

Cordelia then noticed Misty.She was putting her coat on and she seemed ready to leave the club as well.

"Misty babe,wait up!" Queenie yelled from across the room.

Luckily Misty heard her and turned around.

"Hey doll" Misty waved and walked closer to the pair of friends.

"Great show as always" Queenie said and hugged her.

"Thanks honey you know how much I appreciate your support,but you haven't told me who's this pretty lady next to you" Misty cheekily said and offered her hand to Cordelia.

"Cordelia Goode" Cordelia said out of a sudden,taking Misty's hand and shaking it kinda nervously.

"Cordelia over here wanted to meet you" Queenie said and Cordelia felt herself blushing so hard,that she wished she hadn't said that.

"It's a great pleasure to meet Cordelia as well" Misty smiled and at the same time her eyes closed.Cordelia was so overwhelmed with how warm and cute she actually was.

Suddenly Queenie's phone rung. She picked it up and moved a few steps away from Cordelia and Misty leaving them alone for a couple of minutes.

"So were my jokes as lame as I thought they would be?" Misty said jokingly.

"Now why would you say that? No you made me actually laugh after a long time" Cordelia teased while trying to flirt with her.

It had also been a long time since she flirted with a woman,so she tried her best.

"I'm glad to hear so honey" Misty moved closer to Cordelia.

There was a short pause between them,but it wasn't an uncomfortable pause,they kept staring at one another like they had met before.

Suddenly they heard Queenie's voice, interrupting their silence.

"Girls I'm really sorry ,apparently something came up and I need to go,I don't wanna be a bummer though so enjoy yourselves" Queenie smirked and gave Cordelia a playful look.

"We sure will" Misty laughed and hugged her friend once more,walking all together outside the club and waving goodbye to Queenie.

Misty then turned to face Cordelia.

"So Cordelia,can i buy you a drink?"

* * *

"Oh my god! You're unbelievable you almost made me pee myself" Cordelia said while wiping a tear from her cheek.

"You're only exaggerating" Misty smiled at her and softly stroked Cordelia's hand.

"You know, I'm so glad I met you, you made me feel like myself tonight and thank you for that Misty" Cordelia smiled back.

"I should be the one saying this,I may seem like a happy person because of my hobby but sometimes I feel so empty that i can't even explain it" Misty confessed and lowered her head a little.

"Your hobby? Isn't stand up your main job?" Cordelia asked.

"Actually no,comedy is something I do since college but my main profession is herbology" Misty softly answered .

Cordelia was beyond surprised,Misty was so interesting to her that she couldn't stop talking to her.Their chemistry was so natural and she couldn't believe it herself.

"But of course it's not as cool compared to what you do" Misty added and poured some more wine into Cordelia's glass.

"I can show you around if you'd like,i have this enormous greenhouse and i would be glad if someone else appreciated it, besides me" Cordelia teased.

"Cordelia Goode,are you inviting me at your place?" Misty teased back.

"I don't know,i mean maybe,well yes" 

* * *

"You have so many stuff in here" Misty said in a very enthusiastic way as she examined Cordelia's greenhouse.

Misty read carefully at the labels of the small bottles which Cordelia had organised alphabetically.She was observing every small detail,every plant, everything she owned.

"Well it took some time to find all the ingredients you have in front of you but yeah they are many" Cordelia answered as she walked closer to her.

"You can take anything you'd like" Cordelia added.

"I'm not here to steal your precious herbs honey" Misty laughed and turned around to face her.

"Then why are you here?" Cordelia almost whispered and she did it in a very seductive way.

"Cordelia,can I kiss you?" Misty moved even closer to her and slipped her hand around Cordelia's waist.

Cordelia simply nodded and closed her eyes.She felt Misty's soft lips on her own and realised how excited she was for this to actually happen tonight.

Misty gave her ass a hard squeeze and started teasing her by touching her everywhere.Well,almost everywhere.

Cordelia couldn't control herself any longer and started letting out soft moans between their kisses.She could feel Misty's tongue playing against hers and her arousal was only growing bigger.

Misty raised Cordelia's body and placed it on the counter the greenhouse had,pushing aside everything on top.Cordelia took Misty's clothes off in a rush and she took her time admiring at the woman's naked body.

"You're so beautiful" Cordelia half moaned and pulled Misty closer.

"Oh shush" Misty giggled and took Cordelia's panties off.

Misty started toying with her clit, she could feel her squirming underneath her but that only made her keep going.

"Misty ah-" Cordelia moaned as she felt Misty's cool hands on her core, spreading her wetness and making her feel better than any man had tried to.

After noticing that Cordelia had been bucking her hips like crazy,Misty slowed her motions and started sucking on her neck not caring if she made her moan louder than before.

"I'm gonna-" Cordelia moaned again and realised that Misty was making her feel so good that she couldn't even form a proper sentence.

"Do it baby, you can do it" Misty praised Cordelia and at the same time she started sucking at her lover's nipples, driving her nuts and bringing her to a release.

She could feel her shaking against her body and Misty was so proud of what she had managed to do.

"Are you alright,need a glass of water or anything?" Misty teased her and kissed her lips once more.

"Shut up" Cordelia said and playfully slapped her arm.

"Well you can now decide which show was better,I won't mind if you like my comedy better" Misty said and twirled Cordelia's locks among her fingers.

"You can't make me choose between two things that you're doing perfectly,why dont you let me put on a show for you now? Cordelia suggested and bit down on Misty's neck,only to receive some vocal but very much arousing reactions.

"Who am I to say no?" Misty said and after that she was lost

**Author's Note:**

> hi hi dearest readers,want to inform you english is not my native language so excuse me for any mistakes.Hope you had fun reading tho hehe.


End file.
